Finding Friends
by starlightsights
Summary: Rumour hasn't considered herself a witch for long but she gets whisked away to her magical new life at Hogwarts. She meets the Marauders and they become fast friends. Story follows their mundane school life with the exception of some intense situations. Rated MA for possible language and sexual content.


Chapter 1.

"I can't believe this! We always get a compartment to ourselves!" James whined heaving his luggage down the train's corridor.

"Well if Padfoot hadn't had to talk to that girl on the platfrom we could've." Remus said his eyebrwos pulling together in irritation. Sirius was in the lead peeking into compartments trying find an unoccupied one.

"I can't help if the ladies like me." Sirius inputted with a toothy grin.

"That one will have to do, it's the last one." Remus said as Sirius slid the door open ahead of him.

"There's a girl in here." Sirius said frowning. James poked his head inside the door.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we sit with you?" James asked trying to hide his dissapointment. The girl was in the corner covered in a blanket and a hood up around her face which was leaning against the window. James cleared his throat but she didn't move.

"She's asleep." Sirius noted.

"Do you think she'll mind if we sit with her?" Remus asked as they stowed their trunks above them.

"Between my looks and you're furry charm I don't see how she could say no." Sirius took the seat next to her and James and Remus sat across the table from the two.

"Remus, you look terrible." Sirius said examining his friend.

"I know, and I don't feel any better than I look I assure you." Remus agreed leaning his shoulder against the glass. His face was pale with dark circles under his eyes, and he had healing cuts on his arms and hands. "Aren't you guys cold?" He asked pulling the sweater he had been carrying over his arms.

"Wow, it must've been a bad go. You're never cold." James said, concernedly.

"Yea, but tonight will be even better since it's the last one this month." Remus said a sarcastic smile playing on his face.

For the next hour the group sat in silence, listening to the girl breathing and the sounds of the train. With the impending moon Remus' hearing was on high and he could hear the girls' heartbeat, he noticed it was fast and irregular. " I thinks she's hurt." Remus spoke, ending the silence. James and Sirius pulled their gaze from the window to look at Remus who was craning his neck, trying to see the girls face that was hidden by her hood.

"Why do you say that Moony?" James asked.

"Her heartbeat is off." James looked back at the girl and in the seat next to her sat a large black dog. The dog leaned it's head close to her, it's ear barely an inch from her back. James looked back at Remus.

"What do you think it is?"

"Smells like blood loss, substantial i'd say." Sirius said his voice severe. The dog was gone, Sirius sat in it's place.

"Should we tell someone?" James asked looking at the door.

"No I think we should wait till she wakes up." Remus said. "I've been there as you know and I wouldn't want people to know."

"Well not everyone's in your boat Moony." Sirius smiled. Remus sighed leaning back in seat, he went back to watching and listening to the girl breathe. When the food cart came around James bought an extra chocolate bar, incase the girl woke up.

An hour before they usually arrived in Hogsmeade the girl yawned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and her hood fell down. The girl had curly blonde hair that fell around her face and a smear of freckles across her cheeks despite being very pale.

"Well good morning." Sirius said cheerily. The girl squeaked and raised her first, to defend her self her eyes wide with fear. Her face turned red as she noticed the others across from her and she dropped her hands, embarassed.

"Sorry" Remus said calmly looking into her face. "We tried to ask you but were sleeping and we didnt want to wake you."

"No, no i'm sorry. I just had some really crazy dreams and I just didnt expect people when i woke up." She started to fold her blanket. "uhh, so where are we anyways?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant. She tossed the blanket up into the storage with her other things.

"We're on the Hogwarts express, not too far from the school." James answered.

"Oh...oh yea that's right." She said sitting, her face returning to what Remus guessed was it's normal color. He noticed she had a cut across one cheek and had dark circles under her eyes.

"How rude of us." Sirius began, using his suave voice. "My name is Sirius Black." He extended his hand her face bursting into flames.

"I'm Rumour Alexithyma." She said as she shook his hand.

"Oh cold hand." Sirius said feeling her icy fingers, he placed his other hand on top her hers to warm her hand up and he caught James rolling his eyes. "This is James Potter." Sirius contined releasing her hand so she could shake with James, who found out Sirius wasn't lying, her hand was very cold. "And Remus Lupin." Remus didn't think it possible, but the girl's face turned even brighter red, he noticed her hand shook slightly and was colder than his own.

"It's a pleasure." Remus added.


End file.
